Stories from Lady Arie
by Storyjumper
Summary: A collection of stories and scenes from Lady Arie, but most of them take place before the start of Lady Arie.
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Can't be Stolen

Twitchy stared down at the bustling market below him. Shabby stalls had been hobbled together and tightly packed almost on top of the wharf. The stink of fish, sweat, and something far fouler lingered in the air. Unease slithered through him and his old wound throbbed. _I shouldn't be here_, he thought for what had to be the hundredth time. His nerves still couldn't handle this many people, even a year after his attack, and the distance the balcony provided was not enough. He glanced down at his hands, and saw they trembled. _Not much longer_, he promised himself. Then he saw it, a flash of color.

Blue green.

He saw a young girl probably about ten years of age. Her black hair ended with a couple finger's width of blue green color. Standing beside the girl was an elegant woman. Her hair was black like her daughter's, but it lacked the strange coloring. Anna and her daughter, he struggled to think of the girl's name. Arie, he finally remembered.

Anna's bright emerald eyes wandered across the collection of stalls and their goods. He recognized that look; she was searching for a rare treasure. Her gaze fell on a seller that had dried herbs hung up in her stall. Anna pointed to it and whispered something to her daughter before she slipped a few coins in her daughters hands. The girl beamed then disappeared into the crowd. He watched as people in the crowd took one look at the child and jumped out of her way, and others glared daggers as she passed them. It made him wonder about the kid, but those thoughts were lost when he caught sight of her mother again.

Not for the first time, Twitchy cursed his inability to enter crowds. He knew the slum markets weren't safe and had told Anna as much. Still, the foolish medicine woman always came with no protection for her or her daughter. Always on the same day, same time, like clockwork. Thieves, like him, took notice of people who had habits like that. So when she had refused to find someone to go with her he had decided to keep an eye on her while she went about her business. Problem was, he was too distracted. He pulled his gaze from her smile as she spoke with the old hag and forced himself to look at the other people around her. Then he felt a niggling sense of unease.

It wasn't until he saw someone shift in shadows of a balcony two buildings down from him that he realized his fears were not unfounded. The other man was disheveled, but young in appearance. His clothes had seen better days, probably from living on the streets, not unlike Twitchy. A knife flinted across the boy's fingers as he watched the medicine woman with hungry eyes. A look he himself had worn all too often. There was no way Twitchy could get over two buildings before the younger man made his move, and there was no guarantee that he would let Anna live either.

_What should I do?_\- he wracked his brain.

The younger thief took a step back into the shadows. Twitchy was sure this boy would move in once Anna was away from the stalls. Then he'd use the knife and his size against her. Twitchy had to admit, _that's what I would've done in the past, but that was the past._

Carefully, he judged the distance between himself and the other young man and reached for one of the dozen concealed knives he carried. _I got only one shot at this._ He took a deep breath, then moved in one well practiced movement. The knife concealed at his wrist was in his hand then arced across the space, before he even finished his second breath. A sharp cry rang out, but drowned out by the noise of the market. It was all confirmation he needed to know had hit his target. The knife had pinned the young man's hand to the railing of his balcony.

Twitchy took a step back and made a running leap across the small alleyway that divided the two houses. He crashed onto the roof of the smaller house and rolled to keep running. Then the second space loomed before him larger than the first. He jumped without a further thought and sailed through the air. A few seconds later he smashed into the railing with enough force to knock the wind out of himself, but he couldn't stop yet. If the younger thief got away he might attempt this a second time. Desperation and pain would make him anger then. Which would make things more dangerous for Anna. That thought spurred him to ignore the pain in his ribs and cross the few feet to pinned man.

The man whimpered and snarled as he tried to rip the knife out. Blood already stained most of his fingers, the wood of the railing, and a small puddle had formed at his feet.

"The Rogue's laws bout targetin healers are pretty clear."

"She ain't no healer. She's a noble! Fair game."

Anger stirred in his gut. The rules about nobles were different and he was sure this thief had more in mind than just robbing Anna. That much Twitchy could see in the other man's expression.

"That woman is under my protection and it's against the Rogue's laws to touch a healer. Maybe we need to pay him a visit."

The younger man paled at the thought of being brought to the ruler of the Thieves Guild, turned away from Twitchy, and wrenched the knife from his hand with a howl. Then wounded man turned the blade on Twitchy. He swung his slippery weapon wildly from the left to right only to slip in his own blood. The wounded thief flailed in a panic and still tipped backwards. Twitchy jumped forward to stop him, but the man caught his hand and yanked him down as well.

Together the two of them tumbled from the balcony and landed in the empty alleyway below. Pain lanced through Twitchy's ribs as breath was forced from his lungs. His eyes watered as he tried to push past the pain and get up to look for the thief. Experience had taught him that the first to attack was usually the victor. But Twitchy found that he need not have bothered. The other man lay a few feet away, his eyes glazed over with death. The young theif had landed on top of the knife which was still clasped in his wounded hand. Straight through his heart. He gasped in pain as darkness closed in around him like black ink spilled across a picture.

Twitchy awoke some time later. His lungs burned like he had inhaled ale accidently. Pain wracked his body. Twitchy coughed and blindly sat up. Agony ripped through his chest as his muscles screamed in protest. _There's at least one broken rib_, he thought. He tried to open his eyes to look at the damage, but they refused to open.

"Mom, he's awake and won't stop moving. His wounds will reopen if we don't knock em out." The voice was girlish and vaguely familiar. He was about to snap at her to try it, but Anna intervened.

"Arie, show some respect!"

He would recognize Anna's voice anywhere. Her gentle hands pressed him back down into the cot, and the warmth of her magic spread through his body and stole the pain away. Once the pain was gone he was able to relax and sleep settled him. This time when he slept it was peaceful.

The second time he woke was much less like a hangover and more like waking from a noon nap. There was no pain clawing at his body or head. He actually felt like he had had a good night's sleep. A first since he had been stabbed a year before and been homeless since then.

Twitchy listened very carefully before he stirred. He could hear soft breathing, a fire crackled close by, but that was it. _Odd_, he thought, _even at night the port is noisy. It was not natural how quiet it was, which meant this was not the port. _

He pried opened one eye and took in his surroundings. It was a small room. The walls were made of rough-cut timbers that probably let in far too much of the bitter cold in winter. There were no floors, just the natural packed clay of the area around the port. The wall at his feet was dominated by a stone fireplace, and he was pretty sure the door was on the opposite wall. Across from him was a small ladder leading up to the second floor.

A foot came down the from the upper level, followed by another, then a worn and patched dress. Anna tip-toed down the ladder with what looked like a bundle of clothes under her arm. She happened to look his way. Surprise flickered briefly in her eyes only to be replaced by a warm smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Twitchy."

"You remember my name?" He had given his name to her only once a year ago and the few times they had spoken since she hadn't used it. Anna nodded as she set her burden down on the rough table; one of the few things in the house.

"I remember all of my patients." She went over to the fire and pulled out a pot that hung from an iron arm. "Hungry?" Before he could deny it, his stomach gurgled loudly. She laughed softly and handed him a bowl. "How do you feel?"

"Good as new, and like I slept a month." He gobbled the onion stew up and couldn't manage to keep from spilling some in his beard. Which he immediately wiped on his sleeve to prevent it from dribbling down his shirt.

She laughed, "No, just three days. Arie's magic works wonders, but people tend to be sleepy afterwards."

"Huh, I didn' know she was a mage."

Anna nodded and beamed with pride. "So what brings you to me this time?"

"Couldn't a man take a fall from a roof just ta see your purtty face?"

She told him gently, "I'm still married, Twitchy." They had had this conversation several times. At first Twitchy thought she lied to spare him, but as he had gotten to know Anna, he realized she didn't lie. The woman was too damn nice to lie. She didn't have it in her.

"How come yer faithful to a man who's left ya?"

Another smile pulled at Anna's lips, like there was some secret joke he wasn't part of."My husband has not abandoned me or Arie."

The door opened as if on cue. Arie came in with a bucket of water. She took one look at him and snorted before she set her burden down.

"Awake again, thief?"

_This kid_, Twitchy thought spitefully.

"Arie." Her mother gave her a disapproving look. "He is a patient."

"Chances are he is also a murderer, and last I checked the Gods punish murder harshest."

"Arie!" Anna got up and glared down at her daughter. "Do not speak of the Gods lightly, they watch and listen to everything."

Arie shrugged as if the gods held no fear for her. "Have you even bothered to ask him?" she asked. By the look on Anna's face, this was a conversation they had more than once while he was asleep. "That alley was full of fresh blood and it wasn't his. Someone died, mom."

Anna set her shoulders back and said firmly, "Apologize Arie." The two stared each other down for two breathes before Arie sighed and grudgingly turned to him. She inclined her head and said,

"I apologize for my rudeness."

_Horse dung was she sorry._ But he did the gentlemanly thing and nodded. _On the one hand, _he thought, _I'm glad the kid was smart enough to question people, but on the other hand she made things damn difficult for his plan to woo Anna._

There was a rapid series of knocks on the door.

"Anna, you there?"

"Come in Joel."

The door opened as a large man admitted himself. A blacksmith, Twitchy thought. He glanced at Anna out of the corner of his eye and tried to judge her reaction to this man. The big man looked worried while Anna looked only mildly concerned.

"Is Mary alright?"

Joel nodded. "She'll give birth soon. That's not it though. There was a battle on the cliffs last night."

Twitchy watched the look of sorrow and regret move across Anna's face. Arie, on the other hand, quickly moved up the ladder only to come back down with a large basket and a small medicine bag.

"I suppose you can't escort me there," Anna asked.

"Mary is due any hour now," Joel replied guiltily. "If she wasn't pregnant I would."

Anna waved off his apology with an understanding smile, "I understand. Go be with your wife. I'll collect the bodies if you'll leave the cart."

"Of course, the Great Mother's blessings on you Anna." The big man bowed slightly and was about to leave, but Twitchy noticed something odd. When Joel glanced at Arie, the bigger man glared at her with almost open aggression and whispered something under his breath. Twitchy didn't doubt it was some kind of slur. Anna missed both the look and the slur, but Arie seemed to curl inward on herself, as if she could protect herself from Joel if she were a smaller target.

Once Joel was gone, Twitchy set aside his bowl and said, "Anna don't go."

"I have to. Someone needs to help those people."

"Be reasonable. There will be looters and murderers out there. It's a battle ground for the Golden One's sake."

Anna smiled gently at him. His stomach felt like she had just tied it up in knots.

"Do not use a God's name lightly less they turn their attention to on you," she admonished him lightly. "There will also be people who are clinging to life, afraid and alone. Can you honestly expect me to stay here and do nothing just because it is safer?"

Twitchy bit back the knee jerk reaction to say, 'yes that is exactly what ya should do'. He knew that would not endear her to him at all. In fact, she'd probably be very angry. Instead he forced himself to take a deep breath and reply calmly. "At least let me go with ya. Battlefields are not safe for ya to wander alone."

Arie snorted in disgust while Anna's smile nearly blinded him.

"No place is safe. But I am not helpless," she reminded gently. "However, if you insist on coming with me, I can't exactly stop you." As an afterthought she added, "Might as well make use of you if you're coming with."

Twitchy was about to sigh in relief when Anna handed the heavy straw basket to him. Then she grabbed a second pack and flung it over her shoulders. Anna turned to her daughter who had come back from a second trip upstairs with her own pack.

"Arie, I want you to stay here in case someone else needs help."

The young girl looked mutinous at the idea of being left at home. She glanced sideways at Twitchy letting him know she didn't trust him one bit. Twitchy thought_, kids got nerve. _After several seconds of mother and daughter stare down, Arie dropped her gaze in defeat.

"Fine."

Anna smiled and went out to the cart. Twitchy took one backward glance at Arie. Instinct told him that she wouldn't listen to her mom, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"Do what yer ma says kiddo. "

Arie gave him a sour look and a rude gesture. Twitchy chuckled as he followed Anna out to the cart.

"What's so funny," Anna asked.

"Your daughter has spirit."

Anna beamed and agreed. She waited until Twitchy had gotten comfortable on the seat beside her before she flicked the reins on the two draft horses. The two creatures started off at sleepy pace until they were urged to go faster by Anna. All the way up the cliff side path they remained silent. Twitchy could feel Anna's agitation and worry. She knew what they would find would be unpleasant, yet there was almost a need to go, to help. It made Twitchy wonder if she was indeed a saint that everyone claimed her to be.

_There had to be somethin she would want selfishly_, he reasoned. _Everyone wants somethin. If I could find that I could give it to er and just maybe- _. His thoughts were interrupted by Anna's soft gasp.

He looked around and made a resigned sigh. They had reached the top plateau where the battle had taken place. Bodies were strewn across the grassy land like broken dolls, forgotten and unwanted. The pungent smell of death and shit hung in the air. _Bottom feeders had already gotten to bodies if the smell was anything to go by._ He couldn't help but note that while there wasn't that many bodies, all of them bore the same coat of arms. _An overwhelming victory fer someone_, he thought bitterly.

Anna pulled sharply on the reins to halt the horses progress. She jumped from the cart and raced to the first body. The bright light of her magic lit her fingertips in an eerie green. Twitchy looked away and at the sun. From the smell alone he knew what Anna would find. No one was alive. Still, she went frantically from body to body checking each one. What could have been minutes or hours later, she came back and it looked like a piece of her had been crushed.

Twitchy gently pulled her into a hug. There was nothing he could do or say to make this bearable for her.

_Dammit all_, he thought viciously. _This woman made erself sick helpin other people. This still happened_. He glared at the scarred earth and destroyed lives. Anna stiffened against him and pulled away.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Anna stared off toward where her home was. When she didn't answer him, he asked, "Anna?"

She turned back with her green magic flaring in her eyes. _Sight magic,_ he realized with a jolt. He had not realized Anna's magic included being able to see the future or what event that happened elsewhere.

"Arie!" Fear and horror raced through her expression before she had bolted for the path. Twitchy swore to himself and went back for the cart. _The bodies would have ta wait_.

By the time he had gotten the cart and started off in the direction Anna had run, she was long gone. He urged the horses on down the path. They responded eagerly. Clearly they liked the battlefield as much as he did.

Within minutes they were at the bottom of the path and Twitchy could see Anna. She was crouched near the sheer cliff side. He was about to call out to her when he noticed why Anna was there. Arie lay motionlessly in the center of an eerie circle. Everything in a four-foot circle around her was dead. The grass, plants, even a tree looked wilted like something had sucked the life out of it. The draft horses refused to go anywhere near the circle; they pawed the earth in agitation.

Anna didn't even look up at him as her hands moved over her daughter's body. Her fingers lit by pale green flames. After a long time Anna sighed.

"She's just asleep," she said to herself. Then she gathered Arie up in her arms. Now Twitchy saw the blood that was encrusted on the girl's sides. The sleeves of her shirt were shredded like huge claws had snatched her up and torn her flesh, but there were only scars under the destroyed fabric. The wounds were completely healed.

"What happened? It looks like er wounds are already healed."

Anna bit her lip as she laid Arie down in the cart.

"It looks like a bird tried carrying her off."

"And er wounds? Not even the best healers can heal that quickly, Anna."

She clearly was uncomfortable sharing information about this magic, but she seemed to decide that Twitchy should know at least something. "Arie's magic works on its own sometimes. She gets it from her father. She can heal herself if she draws from the life of other things around, but she gets tired when it happens."

Twitchy considered her words for a minute then remembered all the nasty looks he had witnessed people give Arie when her mother wasn't near. "Is that why people don' like her? They think she'll steal their life?"

Anna clenched her fists and snapped, "Arie heals other people using her own body's energy!"

_So that was exactly why people were scared of Arie,_ he thought. It occurred to Twitchy that he found the one thing Anna wanted selfishly above anything else: her daughter to be safe. _I could help with that, _he thought to himself. _It killed two birds with one stone too because I would be able to see Anna while I taught the kid a few things. It would give me more time to convince Anna that er husband wasn't coming back too._

"Anna, I could teach Arie to defend erself. Then she won't need her magic too often and it can be payment for my treatment and lodgin."

Now two months later, it was still surprising how easy it was to convinced Anna. He supposed he should feel guilty about taking advantage of Anna's fear, but all such thoughts were banished every time he saw Anna. Arie, was a whole different matter. She had picked up everything better he had ever expected. However, the girl refused to speak except for the bare minimum of what was needed. Normally she watched him like a hawk whenever he visited. Today he had brought Anna wildflowers and was surprised when Arie spoke after they left the house.

"She's never going have anything to do with you, not in the way you want."

"What are you talkin bout?"

She glared at him. "My mom, she doesn't want a man. She has my Da."

"Ya mean the one who left ya both?"

"He hasn't left. Mom sees him when she heals." At her comment Twitchy raised his eyebrows. It wasn't the first time he heard this. Anna had told him that she still saw her husband, but Twitchy had never seen him and he spent most of his days the past two months with the two of them.

"Has he visited you?"

Doubt flickered in Arie's eyes. "No."

"Then how can ya say he hasn't left?"

"When I heal, I feel him," she shrugged. "I can't explain it, he's just there when I use magic."

He sighed and bit back his response. _She's still just a kid,_ he reminded himself. "Let's see whatcha remember from last week's lesson." Twitchy tossed Arie a sheathed knife and drew one of his own. Once she drew the weapon he said, "Come at me then."

Arie bobbed her head and charged forward. She swung the knife forward in attack that aimed for his left side. Twitchy moved to block when Arie suddenly glanced elsewhere. She didn't see the slight dip in the ground as a result she tripped forward. _Shit,_ he thought as the blade that had originally been meant to stop her knife instead sliced across her exposed left shoulder. Twitchy threw his knife aside and tried to steady Arie.

"Geez! Are ya okay?" He crouched down beside Arie and tried to look at the wound, but she brushed him off, got up, and wandered over to a small collection of bushes by the house. She reminded Twitchy of a sleepwalker as she moved through the brush. A squeak came from the foliage and Arie drew back with large hawk in her hands. The poor creature looked like it had been mauled by a cat. Feathers were ripped out here and there, and scarlet dots spotted its body. It struggled feebly in the girl's hands; it didn't even have the energy to savage the girl's hands.

Arie bent over the creature and whispered soft nonsense to it until it settled. Then blue green fire wrapped around Arie and the bird. Twitchy watched in wonder as feathers that were scattered on the ground were drawn back to the creature. Rifts that had been ripped into flesh knitted themselves back together. All the while, he noticed Arie grew paler, the trickle of blood from her wound increased at a steady rate. Suddenly a cry came from the hawk, and it jumped from Arie's hands and shot off into a tree nearby. Arie watched it, then slumped forward. Only Twitchy's fast reaction saved the girl from falling face first into the dirt.

"What did ya do?" he asked in awe.

"Turned back death." she panted lightly. "I feel when things are dying, are going to die, or dead. Sometimes I'm just compelled to help." Her eyelids fluttered. She was way too pale and her skin felt cold. "Besides, there's been too much death this week already."

"What do ya mean?" He hoisted Arie up into his arms.

"We've lost too many patients this week. Not everyone can be saved even by magic, but it hurts when they go even if I do get stronger." She yawned and her voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

Her words reminded him of the whispers he had heard. There were many people in port who believed Arie was evil. There were people who muttered the word necromancer when they spoke of Anna's daughter. It had taken Twitchy a while to remember what that was and where he had heard the term before. A few years back a necromancer had plagued the port. People just dropped dead and their souls fed the man's youth, strength, and magic. It was something like fifty people who had died before the God of Death's priestess finally caught the man. So it was no wonder that people feared necromancers.

_But Arie, a necromancer?_ _Complete rubbish, _he thought. _Sure, the kid could be a brat, and her magic was unnatural, but she was gentle and kind like er mother. Animals flocked to er and she cared for em until she was like this. _Twitchy went to the door and managed to open it with one hand.

"Anna?"

Anna came down the ladder and turned and looked at the two of them. Her bright expression changed to fear as she took in the blood soaked into her daughter's shirt.

"What have you done?" She snatched her daughter from his arms and brought her over to the cot. Quickly she moved the fabric away from the wound. Twitchy realized it was much deeper than he had first thought.

"It was an accident."

Anna didn't listen to him. Instead she focused until green fire lit her hands and laid them over Arie's wound. With excruciating slowness, the wound stopped bleeding, but it was still gaping like a mouth.

"How come she ain't healin like she did back then," he asked.

Now Anna whirled on him. Her green eyes darkened with rage. Green energy sparked around her clenched fists and heat washed towards Twitchy. For the first time he saw her truly angry.

"Because she used up her magic! What were you thinking using a blade on a child?" Anna's magic grew around her and danced with agitation, like flames fanned by a breeze.

Twitchy took an instinctive step back. "Ya wanned me to teach er-"

"I wanted her to learn how to defend herself, not have to fight off a grown man and use her magic! You said she wouldn't get hurt, you'd protect her!"

Twitchy took another step back. This was not going as he had expected. Fear coiled in his gut as green fire licked hungry at his boots.

"She can't learn without gettin hurt once in a-"

"Get out!"

Now anger burned through him. "Fine, let yer husband protect er. Such a fine job he's done so far." He saw hurt and anger flash in Anna's eyes, but he was already out the door before her magic lashed at him.

Angrily, he stomped back to port. He moved through the mostly empty roads to a tavern, The Laughing Thief. He snorted in disgust as he sat down on a rickety bar stool at the counter. The bar tender brought him a pint of something that smelt strong.

"Been a while, Twitchy."

Twitchy grunted in response, then chugged the drink, and let it burn its way down to his stomach, leaving him feeling warm.

"Things go bad with Anna?"

"How could ya tell?"

The wizened bartender nodded at the sleeve of his shirt which was burned. "Magic tells."

Twitchy snorted. _So it did._

After his third full drink, night started to fall. The bartender was filling his fourth drink when another man came in. The man stank of fish worse than most people who lived on the wharf. A fisherman like some of the others in the bar, Twitchy guessed. The newcomer sat down in the back corner with group of five men. Twitchy was so drunk, he missed the first part of their conversation, but one man soon reached shouting levels, so even Twitchy could hear him.

"... That makes fifteen people that Anna's monster killed!"

Twitchy's drink froze midway to his lips. The other people at the table grumbled angrily. "I think we need to get rid of this plague."

"Anna has been good to everyone," the youngest of the group replied, clearly trying to calm his friends' mood. "She rarely asks for any payment except food or things like that. Just leave the kid alone."

Twitchy turned to see there were mixed looks. The one who spoke first pounded his meaty fist on the table.

"My father is dead! You didn't see what I saw. She got stronger like she was eating his soul." The second man waved him off, but a few of the others listened. Those that listened ended up leaving with the first man. Twitchy sat there silently for a while before turning back to stare into his drink.

_They'll be fine,_ he reasoned. _Anna has er magic and can protect erself. Arie will be fine. Those men are just drunk. _Doubt gnawed at him like hunger in a starved belly. He couldn't help but remember his own family. His pa had protected everyone even at the cost of his life. Twitchy clenched his fists around his drink and sighed, _I'm a coward._ With that thought he started to chug his fourth tankard of strong ale in hopes that it would drown such thoughts out.

After a time, he paid for his drinks and just sat there. Then Twitchy felt unease slither through him. _Not unlike the time I had been watchin Anna when she went to the market._ He half rose half stumbled out of the bar chair. _Maybe my old man had been right bout me havin magic. Too bad it wasn't terribly useful_, he thought sourly. Just as he finished that thought he knew it was Arie who was in trouble and she needed help. Twitchy forced himself to walk to the door. He stumbled and teetered the whole way. No one in the bar so much as glanced his way, and for the first time in his life he cursed his love for strong drinks.

"If I make it there in time, I won't touch another drop of that stuff. By the Gods I swear I won't," he muttered after he managed to stager out the bar door.

A hand caught Twitchy under his arm and helped to steady him. "Careful, the Gods take oaths very seriously. And they will hold you to your words."

He looked to his helper and instantly wished he hadn't. The person was dressed in black robes and a black cowl draped across his face. But it didn't matter that he couldn't see the newcomer's face. Twitchy could feel the power that radiated off this person, like he stood next to a fire. Not to mention the fact that this man's image was carved all over the temple of the God of Death. The God himself had come to pay him a visit.

"It's not my time." Twitchy couldn't stop the shudder of fear.

"Perhaps. But I am not here for you." Soothing, healing energy came off the God.

Twitchy was suddenly reminded of Anna and Arie. This was how it felt when they healed. Then all the little pieces clicked together with shocking force. Arie's magic was well past norm, he knew that. Anna always insisted her husband hadn't left her despite no one ever seeing him. Then there was Anna's constant insistence not to call on the Gods. Almost like she had personal experience with them.

"Arie, she's yer daughter." A soon as those words left his lips, anger hit Twitchy. He remembered all the things Arie had gone through because she had inherited some of her father's magic. "Ya left em!" It was accusation he noticed that the God did not refute. Instead the God merely helped Twitchy along. "So much fer ya bein a kind God, what're doin here with me?" Twitchy demanded angrily.

The God turned to him, and though Twitchy couldn't see his face, he could feel the God's gaze borrowing down to his very soul. The sane part of his mind screamed for him to shut his trap, while the rest of him wanted nothing more than to pick a fight with this God.

"What about you?" The cloaked God asked. "What you doing here when you know you are needed elsewhere?"

Twitchy froze with his mouth open. Whatever response he had expected it was not that. The heavenly being continued, "I am the God of death. I love all, and I welcome all to my lands, regardless of their crimes in life. I choose to wed Anna because she shared that. But, I also made vows to love all equally in my duty as guide for the dead. I have now broken that vow twice. Once with Anna for loving her as a husband would, and once with Arie for loving her as a father would. Anymore and my daughter's very existence could forever altered. My brothers or sisters may not be lenient if I interfere more with this world. That is why you are here."

Warmth spread through Twitchy's body and mind. In no time he was able to stand on his own, and his mind had cleared from the haze of alcohol. The God stepped back and discarded a large bubble of amber liquid. All the ale he had just drank.

"Save them," the God of Death commanded.

"Only Arie is hurt."

"And what do you think will happen to Anna if Arie is murdered by people she healed?"

Twitchy didn't answer. He simply turned and swung into a side street. Through the back alleys he ran, while always keeping the strange unease in the center of his mind like a compass that pointed to Arie. He heard the shouts of a crowd before he turned the corner to see it.

"You killed my wife!" "Murderer!" "Necromancer!" Several other shouts intermingled making storm cloud of hate and blame.

Twitchy shoved people aside even as his fear roared to life. _I could die, but if I do nothin then Arie'll die_. Strength surged to his scarred limbs as he shoved to the center of the mob. Arie was crouched down with her arms over her head. Bruises colored her exposed skin in a patchwork of black and blue, and blood stained her clothes. Stones lay scattered at her feet. More stones were in the hands of her tormenters. _No, executioners_, he realized. _No one here objected to killin a kid because er magic was outside the norm_. Arie, to her credit hadn't used her magic on them, though he could see blue green flames held tightly against her chest. _If she attacks em usin er magic it will make er truly guilty, _he realized.

"Back off!" Twitchy snarled as he approached Arie. Oddly enough people hesitated and even moved aside. He looked around at the different people that surrounded Arie and now him. Not a single one of the people present were fighters. He stood in front of Arie shielding and from some of the crowd before shouting, "No one can tell me that ganging up on a child is right. I won't believe it!"

Some people exchanged looks. They could see the scars on his body and knew he could fight and kill. Most of these people couldn't claim the same. Merchants, farm hands, bread bakers, butchers, tailors, he saw the sailors from earlier, but no one who could fight on their own, at least not against him.

"I demand the priestess of the God of Death be brought here." Twitchy shouted so everyone could hear him invoke the priestess. "If this child is a necromancer than it falls to er to destroy that curse." Anger coursed through his body making him feel light headed and a little dizzy. "However, the punishment for false charges of necromancy and killin an innocent are even higher. I wonder if we'll have one body or a dozen tonight?"

That gave the mob pause, and when mobs stopped for long enough they could be separated. Twitchy could see the fear and uncertainty as it moved through the crowd. No one liked the priestesses of the God of Death. She held the power to decide who lived or died. An omen of death for those she came to visit. Equally, people feared Arie and her power.

_It would come down to who these people fear more, Arie or the priestess. _Twitchy watched as those on the fringes of the group slipped back into the shadow. _Clearly some feared the priestess more. I can use that, _he thought to himself slyly. He waited until a small number of them had gone. "Looks like someone is goinna to go fetch er for us."

Fear was infectious as it spread in the eyes of everyone. Panic murmurs moved through the crowd like wildfire. People exchanged looks while even more people broke away. In minutes they scattered to the wind leaving only Twitchy and Arie. He slumped down to the dirt road and panted breathlessly. His whole body began to shake as he realized what he had done. Arie sighed softly beside him reminding Twitchy that there were still things to be done.

"Let's get ya home kiddo." After a quick look at her bruises he thought, _Anna's goinna to kill me._

"Twitchy?"

"Yea?"

"Mom said it would be alright if we used blunted knives next time." Her words surprised him.

_She talked to er ma for me?_

"It wasn't your fault, and to be honest it's nice having you around. It means mom is safer."

Twitchy chuckled to himself.

_This child was an odd one._ But out loud he said, "It would be nice to ave a home again."

"Mom and I don't mind sharing ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Twitchy and Arie have a Talk

(Just a scene)

His blue-gray eyes dropped away from her own gray ones for the fifteenth time. Arie blew out an exasperated breath. Twitchy only looked elsewhere when he was struggling with how best to ask something personal. Despite his inattentiveness his scarred hand never wavered out of proper defensive form. Arie felt a surge of frustration and charged forward slashing her blunted blade left to right. She had smaller size and speed that allowed her to get in close and strike unexpected places, but Twitchy had strength and years of experience as a thief. A swift palm strike to her sternum had her sprawled on the ground gasping for breath.

He sighed, "Arie, you know that won't work, kiddo. What's eatin you?"

"Nothing," she snarled back.

"Uh-huh." He twirled his blade between his scarred fingers before directing the point in her direction. "The ground disagrees with you."

Arie glanced at her fingers which were flexed like claws in the soil. Blue green fire moved silently over her hand without hurting her. The grass on the other hand was slowly withering in a perfect circle around her. Shame and fear colored cheeks red briefly. She took a deep calming breath and released it. With the out take of breath, life rushed back to the cliff-side clearing. Little wild flowers even burst to life under her fingers. Her magic danced on the back of her hand until she snuffed out the blue-green flame with a single thought.

"How many?"

"How many what?" The fire of her spirit seemed burned out, leaving a worn out shell of a child.

"How many couldn't be saved?"

Arie turned away from him and stared at the sea. From up on the cliff-side they could see all the different ships coming into port. It was beautiful, and if she was looking at the sea then maybe her teacher wouldn't see the tears welling up.

"Yesterday makes sixteen in the last week."

Twitchy sighed and came to sit beside her, his knife was laid down between them. His grubby pants were still in a desperate need of patching. "I talked to your mum. She says you can't help all of em. Your magic is good, but you aren't one of the Gods." He shivered impulsively when he mentioned the deities.

"I know." Arie drew her knees up to her chest and put her chin down on top of them.

He rubbed the back of his head and made a sound that between a groan and a sigh "Alright, we both know that's not what's been buggin you. What happened?"

After a long pause Arie finally admitted, "Same thing that always happens when someone dies."

Twitchy's hand fisted beside him. "They 'cuse ya of necromancy?"

"No, she just said I," she took a deep breath, "I killed her husband. That I am," her voice broke and she bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing. Then she put face against her knees and mumbled, "she said I'm a demon."

Twitchy swore, stood up, snatched his knife back up, and played with it in quick jerking motions. He looked like he considered throwing the blunted weapon at the nearest tree; some fifty paces away. Instead he paced back and forth behind her until his temper was back in check.

"I take it your mum doesn't know?"

Arie's head shot up and her gray eyes glared at him in a silent warning. "No."

"Why do you hide it from her? Anna'd set em straight."

She snorted. "Mom would be furious, and then she would yell at them. Then they may not call on her when someone gets sick or hurt." She shrugged helplessly "For some, mom is all they can afford. I do not want people to die because of me."

"Arie, a bunch of em tried to kill you a few seasons ago! Let em die!" His hands shook at the memory.

She remembered it well. A bunch of grown adults cornered her with rocks and pitchforks for weapons. So many people, she shuddered. To this day she was amazed that Twitchy had not only gotten there in time, but actually had the strength to face the crowd. It had been the first and only time since his own attack that he had been able to enter a crowd and not suffered a panic attack.

She resolutely shook her head no. "I cannot."

"You wouldn't feel their deaths from here. Only when ya go into that stinkin cist pit of a city do ya feel it." He sighed knowing this was a lost cause. "Thirteen years and you've got more guts than that whole place has."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment, but she didn't say anything, just continued to stare out at the sea and the merchant boats.


	3. Chapter 3

No More Home

I was worried. I glanced at my mother; Anna, she appeared paler than usual. But other than that I couldn't detect anything wrong with her. Yet worry gnawed at the back of my mind. I glanced around at the city streets and the garbage that clogged the gutters of the road. Wrinkling my nose in distaste of the smell before I stole another look at Anna. My mother smiled, this time catching my regard.

"What's wrong Arie?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. Then I tried again, "Are, are you alright?"

Anna looked confused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

I paused mid step, then squared my shoulders and continued on. "You don't seem well, mom. You are very pale."

A grin split Anna's features. "You are so grown up Arie." She reached out and patted my head. "Thank you for looking out for me, but I think our work has been hard on me, with winter coming. There has also been a lot more sick people to look after."

"I can do more rounds. Then you can rest-"

Anna threw her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as we walked down the cramped streets. "No, I can't just leave everything to you. Besides, that would be no fun." She looked around at the beginnings of the stalls. The market was just about to start for the day. "Now, what should we have for dinner?"

A big man with scars down his arms and hands was just finishing up laying out fish in his stall made from driftwood. He noticed us and waved. "Anna, I've your payment." He had a small reed basket beside his stall filled with ten fish. He handed this to Anna when she approached.

"How is your wife and the twins," mother asked.

"Ah, thanks to you they are well. They sleep through the night and their fevers went down. I'm sorry we couldn't pay you more." He glanced at me and looked away quickly, as if he was worried I curse him for staring at me. I drop my own eyes and resist the urge to pull my cloak's hood over my head.

"Nonsense, this will last us a few days. Twitchy will know how to prepare them proper-."

There was a series of crashes farther down into the market. This was followed by a chorus of shrieks and wails. I felt a physical punch to the gut, despite no one touching me. It took all of my strength not to double over right in the middle of the road, and I knew somewhere farther down the way, something or someone had just died. The soul fled quickly and didn't linger long enough for me to get more than a fleeting feeling of what it was. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Mom." I didn't need to say anything else. Mother quickly steered me away from the fisherman and towards the racket. With all the noise and panic, no one would hear us.

"How many," she whispered to me.

"Only one dead." I let the unsaid 'for now' hang in the air between us.

Mother straightened up and I could see her mentally preparing herself for the work ahead of us. She looked to me and something shimmered in her eyes before vanishing. "Do you need to go back to the house?"

I squared my shoulders and shook my head no, indignant that she would try to send me away now.

She smiled at me. "I suppose it is a good thing we brought our kits." Her mother patted the pouch that hung from her belt under her cloak. She never left home without it. A thoughtful look crossed her face before she dug around inside the pouch. Once she found what she was looking for, she passed it to me. A piece of twine lay in her hand. "Tie up your hair now."

I breathed a sigh of relief, then balled up my hair, folding the brightly colored ends under my more natural black hair color. Then I tied it in place. _Hopefully_, I thought, _people wouldn't recognize me_. A part of me suspected it was a vain hope.

The commotion around us grew. People pushed and shoved to get past us as we came closer to the wreckage. It looked like a team of horses had stampeded through the market. Stalls were shattered, goods were strewn under foot, and people laid huddled on the fringes of the destruction. The smell of fish and bread mingled with the coppery scent of blood.

"Someone help! Please!" The male voice called from farther down the way, and he sounded desperate and strained.

We rushed around a corner to find two men using a pole to try and leverage a piece of crumbling wall up. Most of the building they were straining against had collapsed. Under some of the rubble close to me was a tanned hand. My magic flared to life under my skin, pulsing in time to several heartbeats. _Six_, I counted, _no eight_.

"Arie, your magic, can you get all of it?"

I swallowed nervously. "Yeah, but we risk knocking the rest of the wall over." I pointed to the large slab of crumbling wall still standing. It was tilted at a steep angle. Only some of the roof that had fallen was keeping it upright. Not only that, but I was nervous using my magic for anything other than healing. People around here were too afraid of my magic for me to go flaunting it. To make matters worse I was pretty sure I recognized the bigger man as someone from the crowd that attacked me years ago. I certainly didn't want to repeat that experience. A shudder ran down my spine.

Mother stepped around me. "We can help. My daughter can use her magic to get rid of the rubble and I have healing magic." She glanced at the rest of the wall. "Use that pole to keep the remaining wall up." I'm always amazed by how efficient she is.

The men exchanged looks, and I felt a stab of frustration. I wanted to scream at them that these people were dying. Finally, the younger man with tussled brown hair moved to do as Anna bid. But the older man glared at me. His meaty arms crossed in a moment of defiance.

"Simon, c'mon, my pa's under there," the younger man sounded desperate.

The bigger man grunted and followed after his peer. "Watch yerself, witch," his voice pitched just low enough that only I could hear him as he stepped around me to help the younger man.

I swallowed her anger and fear, and she settled down by the rubble. _Others needed me help now_, I reminded myself. Then I placed both palms on the shattered wood and crumbled stone. I took a calming breath before I reached for my magic. It reacted like a big cat, eager and twining around my. Blue-green fire rushed from my hands, devouring the wood as it went. The stone took only moments longer to reduce to dust, but I had to rein in that power when it flowed over the bodies. Otherwise my magic might devour those people who were trapped as well.

After what could have been minutes or hours, a pain started to grow behind my eyes. I knew I needed to draw back my magic into my body or I'd lose complete control.

"Deep breaths, hun," Mother's unruffled voice soothed the pounding in my head, even while a pain twisted in my chest.

"I can't." Panic started to creep into my mind. _What if I killed them?_ My magic twitched toward those people who had been trapped. _Please_, I prayed, _don't let me hurt them_. Desperate tears welled in my eyes.

"You can." My mother assured. "Breath in, and with that breath draw it back in. Trust me."

I shoved my panic aside and focused solely on mother's voice.

"Breath in and pull it in. Breath out and hold it in."

I followed my mother as she coached. With each breath I dragged the magic back into my own body. I kept pulling until all of it had returned to me. With my magic came the energy from all the things I had decayed. It flooded my body until I felt like an overripe fruit about to burst. Looking out over the space that had been a warehouse, I saw the eyes of several people fixed on me with sheer terror. So, I stayed where I was and kept my gaze down so as not to spook anyone. All the while I breathed through the extra pressure of all the energy from the wood, until I was used to it.

"Mom, go check the woman by the wall."

Anna looked at me with a frown then glanced at the woman in question. She was pale and breathing too quickly. My mother went over to the woman and spoke softly, like I would have if the woman had been a wounded animal. The woman's labored breathing eased under my mother's green magic, and I watched the fear ease from her eyes under my mother's reassuring presence. My gaze lingered on my mother, and a small smile pulled at my lips.

"Papa! Wake up!" The young man from earlier was shaking one of the downed men. There were tears in his eyes as he pleaded, "Please papa, you hafta wake up!"

"Please don't shake him like that." I moved to stand beside him, but kept far enough back that he couldn't strike me if I startled him. I was surprised when he looked over to me. Instead suspicion or the fanatic fear and hatred that some people had allowed to fester for me, there was trust. He was much younger than I had previously thought. Only a couple years older than my own fifteen years. "If you'll let me, I'll see if I can help."

"Please!" There was hope in his eyes.

I put my hands and over the man's chest and called to my magic again. This time I pulled only a small tendril of blue-green fire so as not to overwhelm myself again.

"What will that do?" The younger man asked while eyeing my magic. Not quite fear, but he was nervous.

"It will hopefully tell me if there is anything wrong that we can't see." My magic moved through the man's body. Dust clogged his lungs, but otherwise none of his organs were damaged. At my direction, my magic ate up the dust, allowing the man to breathe easy. However, as I moved my inspection downward to his legs, I had to fight not to wince at his mangled limb. There were several breaks from where he had gotten his right leg pinched between two objects, as well as a shard of wood about two fingers long jammed into the soft flesh of his calf muscles. _No wonder he's out cold_, I thought, _the pain alone must have pushed him over_.

As I worked on the man I asked, "What happened that the whole building fell on them?"

The young man snorted. "A few bulls, meant fer slaughter got spooked." He pointed to a mass of crumpled crates. "The big-un rammed head on through the door and clipped the wall we was workin on. Storms of late made it weak. But he broke his neck."

_So that was the death I had felt_. There was a rush of relief and then I felt a instant stab of regret. I was grateful no one else died, but I hated that the poor beast was dead.

"Simon yanked me outta the way, but Pa and the others got caught. Will they be alright?"

I turned and looked over my shoulder. Three other men had either been healed or managed to leave on their own strength. My mother had finished with the woman, and she had moved onto two men that were still unconscious. Anna's green magic fizzled and sputtered like a flame on wet wood. My concern came back as I watched my mother. _I know my magical well was much deeper than my mother's, but she shouldn't have struggled this much,_ I reasoned._ Maybe mom was sick._

"Miss?"

My head snapped back toward the young man and I mumbled, "Sorry, lost in thought."

"Will they be alright?"

I nodded. "Some rest and food, and I think they will all be fine."

He practically slumped backwards from relief then he straightened. "And my pa?"

"He'll been fine." My magic had already devoured the splinter of wood in his father's leg. I turned my attention on knitting the flesh and bones back together. After a short time there was only an angry red mark in place of the gaping hole.

"That's amazing."

I shrugged off the praise suddenly uncomfortable. "I can help you carry him home."

The father groaned and blinked up at his son and me. "I feel like I was trampled."

His son laughed and helped him to sitting position. "Sorta. This healer fixed ya up, papa."

Brown eyes looked me over. "We thanks you stranger, but we don't have much coin fer your services."

I tried hard not to look at the patched clothes both of them wore, and I tried not to notice that the father was underweight. He was probably giving half his portions to his son. "We don't really charge coin. Especially not from those who don't have it."

The son's dark eyes shot up to meet my own gray eyes, pride mixed with helpless fury. "We'll not take charity."

I snorted. Before I could hold my tongue and respond as my mother taught me, words tumbled from my lips, "Save your pride. My mom doesn't usually accept coin. Anyone around will tell you that. Repay us with food, clothes, or work."

He looked like he didn't understand.

I sighed rubbing me head against the beginnings of a headache before I explained, "The blacksmith shods our horse's shoes. A few fisherman gives us a small portions of their catch. While the tailor a few streets down patches our clothes. And the apothecary down on the wharf gives us some of what she's got extra of."

The father put a hand on his son. "My boy can work, he's worked fields, an' fixed what needed fixin."

"Talk to my mom, she'll know what needs to be done." Then to the father I asked, "Will you need help getting home?"

"Nah." The man staggered to his feet and dusted himself off before he looked at where the warehouse had been. "By the Gods," he breathed when he realized the entire building and its contents were just gone.

"She magicked it all gone," the son whispered to his father.

I looked around to find my mother speaking to an angry man who looked like a drowned rat stuffed in silks. Even from across the way, I could smell the perfume he had used, and it was enough to make my stomach churn. The man growled something, spun away from my mother, and then stomped away.

"Everything alright, mom?"

Anna turned and forced a smile, "Yes, unfortunately that man was distressed about his silks that were stored in that building."

I winced. All of that silk was now dust just like the walls and roof, destroyed by my magic. "Will there be trouble?" I knew there was no way we could ever afford to pay back all of that.

"If it comes to it, we will figure it out." This time when she smiled it was genuine. "Don't worry too much."

"Ma'am, you'll wanting to be watchin that one. He's mean as a snake." The young man whose father I had just healed stood beside us. He watched the silk merchant go warily. "I can see ya both home."

"What about your father," I asked. Most people could be a little wobbly after a healing.

He straightened up. "That's what my father wanted me to do. We looks after folks who looks after us."

I opened my mouth to reject the idea, but my mother intervened before I could say anything. "That would be lovely, thank you. Umm, oh my, I don't know your name, sir."

I rolled my eyes, and just barely managed to resisted the urge to smile. The young man's face was a deep red and he stuttered out an answer.

"No, I'm- Well I'm not- Caleb, not sir."

"Thank you Caleb. I'm Anna, and this," she pulled me to her. "Is my daughter Arie."

"Mom," I groaned, blush crept across my cheeks. I certainly did not like the gleam in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Right, right, sorry. Shall we go?" Anna started off at a fast pace.

"Wait, mom, what about the others?"

She waved off my concern. "Minor injuries all around. Most were just shook up, so their families came and took them home."

I watched my mother's back with suspicion, but it wasn't like mother wouldn't help people if they needed it. Now that I thought of it I looked closer at Anna. She was paler than before, and her hair seemed a little damp. _Sweat_, I wondered. I was forced to put aside these thoughts as mother was already trudging back up through the streets. I looked at our mostly empty basket and regretted that I'd probably have to be back tomorrow to finish up the shopping while mother slept.

Caleb walked beside us, and Anna asked him all sorts of questions. All of which the poor boy answered. I sighed, _there_ _was another one wrapped around mother's finger_. I actually pitied him. _He'd_ _probably tell her his deepest darkest secret if she asked_, I thought with no small amount of amusement.

We were just exiting the main gate when Anna cleared her throat.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Caleb asked.

Anna dissolved into giggles at being addressed so formally. "My Lady, Arie did you hear that?"

"Yes I-." I was cut off as mother's laughter changed to a cough that had an unusual amount of force. "Mom?" Without thought my magic welled up in my hands as I touched mom's back. Instantly the magic soothed the coughs that shook Anna's delicate frame. Then I saw my mother's hands.

Dark blood splattered Anna's hand.

"Mom!"

"It's not-." She coughed and hacked some more before sinking to the ground with her hand clapped against her mouth.

"Mom," I snapped. Anger and fear churned in my gut. "How long have you been coughing blood?" _How had I not noticed this about my own mother_, I kicked myself mentally. _I needed to think fast. If I wasn't careful my mom-. No I couldn't panic. Panic undermined any treatment_, I reminded myself. "I need to get you home, now." If I had been a little stronger I'd would have carried mom, but even with all the energy I had stolen from the wood of the building, it wouldn't be enough.

"Arie-" Another coughing fit.

"Do you need me to carry her?" Caleb bent down beside them. There was clear concern on his face.

I hesitated for a moment. I was very nervous about trusting my mother to a boy I barely knew, but mom started coughing again, forcing my hand. "If you carry her I can try and sooth the coughing while you walk."

It took only a few moments to get Anna on Caleb's back, and with I pouring my magic into my mother's body, she soon fell asleep. We moved as swiftly as the steep path allowed, and soon our cottage came into view. Twitchy was waiting by the door. He took one look at my mother and was instantly alert.

"Kiddo, what happened?"

"Not sure," I admitted. To Caleb I said, "Bring her in and lay her on the cot."

Twitchy held the door open for us. In a flurry of movement, Caleb and I got Anna inside and onto the cot. Her breathing was shallow and erratic. I put my ear to mother's chest and listened to her breath. It sounded like air bubbles in water. Horror choked me as I realized my mom was drowning in her own blood. My magic answered my' unsaid call and I directed it into Anna. The magic ate up the fluid that filled her mother's chest. The more I destroyed, the more I came to realize there was something malignant in my mother. It was Anna, but not.

"Arie?" Twitchy was hovering behind me. "Can ya fix er?" There was a lot of emotion in his voice that I didn't want to look too closely at.

I bit my lip and didn't answer at first, but then I pulled my magic back. "I don't know if I can fix this."

"But you 'ave fixed worse 'fore."

"This is not the same." I ran my hand through my hair and ripped out the tie. Nervous energy thrummed in my bones. "What's wrong is her body. It's not a wound, or like the air sickness. For those I mend damaged flesh or kill the dust that fills the lungs. Here her body has twisted itself."

Anna's breathing eased. Then she opened her eyes and watched me.

"How long," I demanded quietly.

"Couple of months," Anna admitted. "Some pain here and there. Then the coughing started usually after a healing. My mother had the same thing before," She seemed to think better of finishing that sentence and shrugged. "I recognized it and used my magic to ease it, but there's not much else to be-."

"No," I snapped.

"Arie-"

"No," I snarled even as tears burned my eyes. "Don't you dare give up! People here need you. I need you! I won't let you die." _I wouldn't let my mom die_, I swore to myself.

"Even with your power and my skill this is beyond us. It was the same for my mother as well."

"Then I'll find someone else," I snapped. My mind was a whirlwind of possibilities, most of which I had to discard because of my lack of funds.

Anna glanced at Twitchy with imploring eyes, and the old thief nodded. Twitchy gently pried me away from mom and whispered, "Let's go outside. You says too much 'motion 'fects healin."

Once we were outside and the door was shut behind us, I opened my mouth to babble possible solutions. Twitchy stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I was struck by the fear in my mentor's eyes. Part of me had always known he had loved Anna, but it was strange to see he plainly loved her as much as I did.

"I've a friend in the capital. He owes me, and I've never seena man better with magic. He just croaks and mountins move." There was a plea in his eyes. He would go to a place that scared him and cash in the favor for mother. "Will she last," he choked the words out.

There was a long pause before I admitted, "I don't know." My gut twisted and squirmed like it was full of eels. I didn't know what I would do without my mom. I didn't even want to consider what would happen.

"It's a week's journey one way by horse. A couple days rest and ta find him, can you keep er alive till then?" His words dragged me from my panicked thoughts.

I shrugged helplessly. "I can try," the words cracked in my throat.

Twitchy seemed to let that sink in, then hesitantly asked, "What bout yer pa?"

I bit back bitter words until I thought I tasted blood. "They shared one night and a promise to love each other. He won't stay his hand, when mother's time comes he will collect her soul. You should know as well as me Gods aren't supposed to meddle too much in our lives like that. Especially the one who made vows to love and accept all equally."

Twitchy nodded solemnly. After a moment he whispered, "What 'bout er folks?"

I bit my lip. He had stepped close to a secret that mother had guarded almost as fiercely as my own parentage. Neither of us liked keeping it from Twitchy, but that had always been our way.

After a moment of silence Twitchy asked, "Yer ma's a blue-blood ain't she?"

"What makes-"

He cut me off before I could even finish the lie. "Arie, you aren't a good liar, and I've had my queries fer a'while. Her proper manners, teachin me my letters, an' how ta write." I looked at the ground, feeling the sting of guilt. "That's what I thought."

"Twitchy-"

"No worries kiddo. It wasn't bad ya hid it. Otherwise you'd be facin' worse from gutter rats like me." He patted my shoulder again and asked. "So you think they'll help?"

"They have to, don't they? She's their daughter." My mind was careening with the possibilities.

I saw something close to fear in my mentor's eyes. Finally, Twitchy looked like he had come to a decision. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the horse that grazed around the house. "Will he let me ride 'im?"

"Explain to him why you need his help. He'll help, and you'll not need to worry about thieves or tying him up."

"He understands our Common speak?" Twitchy asked with raised eyebrows.

Arie nodded, and he muttered under his breath about unnatural animals speaking back next. It almost managed to wring a smile out of me.

"Will you be alright in the city?" I knew that he still couldn't stand crowds. I could even see the tell-tale shake to my mentor's hands. He shoved his hands in his pockets when he saw where my gaze was.

"Fine," he grunted. "Go be with yer ma, an' watch that boy. Seems like a good sort, but he's got an eye on ya, kiddo."

I snorted, _I had too much to do to be interested in a boy's affections_, but I nodded to Twitchy as went back inside. When I closed the door behind me and turned to my mother, I found Caleb sitting on the floor talking and gesturing while mom listened and smiled. He paused mid sentence and looked to me.

"Everythin' alright?"

"Twitchy is going to the capital to try and find help." I wet my lips and forced myself to remain calm. "Mom, would grandpa help?" I kept Caleb in the corner of her vision to gage what he took away from the conversation. Twitchy's advice made me extra careful to avoid mentioning my grandfather's social standing. _No need to paint a target on our backs while mom is ill_, I thought.

"Arie-"

"Mom," I mimicked the tone she always used on me when I was being stubborn.

Anna opened her mouth to answer and started to cough and wheeze again. I winced at the sound. Then I drew my magic out again and let it flow through mother's chest. The cough eased and color returned to mother's cheeks, but she slid into sleep before I could get answer to my question. Arie sighed and thought, _I'll just have to go a see if grandfather would help_. After a moment of silence Caleb shifted off the floor to sit at the table. I glanced at him.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you. Thank you for helping carry Mom. That can be your payment, you don't hafta stay." I didn't want him to wonder about where I was going tomorrow, but I couldn't think of a way to kick him out without mother being angry.

He studied my face for a moment, long enough that had to I fight the urge to drop my eyes, even as blush crossed my cheeks. Then Caleb glanced at my mother behind me. I was certain I saw something close to reverences in his eyes, but it was gone after a blink.

"I'll stay. Yur pa ain't here to protect ya. It's the least I can do."

I didn't refute that Twitchy was my father. Instead I pointed to the mantel where our bread from yesterday was wrapped up. "Food is there. Eat it." I made sure to put enough force behind the words that he didn't argue with me. _Men got weird about woman making demands of them_, I remembered with a faint smile. Caleb meekly did as I asked and was eating I pointed to the ladder. "You can sleep in the loft."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Watch for any changes in her health." Then I knelt down next to my mother and began my vigil.

The next morning I slipped out of the house with my mother's old pendant tucked under my tunic. I had my hair tied up in a bun to hide the strange color and threw my old cloak around my shoulders for good measure. Then I moved quickly down the cliff side path to the east side gate. The guards there let me pass without incident, easily mistaking me for a boy. Once I had moved onto the main street, I followed it up to the castle. Its massive brick walls rose like stone giants. I was so busy gawking at them that I hadn't realized I had come to the gate until a sharp voice cracked, "Halt! State your business."

I looked at the two guards. Each one was armed with a spear of some kind, as well as a sword. Both men were well groomed and their uniforms of gold and blue were neat and tidy. In contrast my clothes were worn almost thread barren, and there were stains covering my pants and shirt. I felt my cheeks color with shame as I fumbled with the tie of my cloak.

"I'm here to speak with the Lord. It's about his daughter, she's sick." I finally managed to pull mother's pendant out and show the guards. The pendant was a personal crest Anna's father had made for her, or at least that's what mother had always said. The guards looked at the charm and I saw a spark of recognition in their eyes. They started to step aside and say,

"Right th-"

"If Anna wants help, she can come home and ask for it," a sharp female voice said.

The guards and Arie turned to see a noble woman riding up to them on a timid tan and white mare. The woman was dressed in beautifully crafted lady's riding leathers that would have cost three years worth of food for my family. All of the leathers including the soft riding gloves had patterns of flowers or horses stitched into them. This noble woman wore face paint, lip rogue, and her soft brown hair was tied up in a massive pile of curls, in what I could only assume was the latest court fashion. But none of her finery hid the cold look of distain as she looked down her nose at me.

"Anna was repeatedly told to come home, and she spurned her father's attempts to call her back. So if she now has a cold, she can come home and give up this farce she has been playing at. I'll not allow her to swindle her father for that low-born man she's been taking up with." She sniffed in disgust. "Tell Anna if she is done with her tantrum she can come home. If not, then keep to her chosen class." With a kick of her heel the noble woman urged her horse past the guards and me. "Send the urchin away. If she refuses to leave, have her arrested." Then she was off, the horse clomping down the street.

I clenched my fist in pure rage. _My mother didn't have a cold_, I wanted to scream at this stupid woman's back, _she was dying_. Blue green fire colored the air around me and just before I could hurtle my magic at the retreating woman one of the guards tapped me on the back. I spun around intent on fighting; on reducing these people to dust, but the look on the man's face stopped me. There was pity in his gaze.

"I will let my Lord know what you have said." He glanced at his partner who shook his head no, but he didn't try and stop the other man when he said, "The Lady and Lady Anna didn't get along, but the Lord wouldn't agree with what she said, I'm sure of it." He swallowed. "Lady Anna treated my son." He said this as if it were some kind of consolation prize to me. "You should probably leave or we will have to arrest you."

I blinked at the two of them. _They knew my mother, knew she was a gifted healer. Yet they wouldn't stand up for her to the Lady. Then there was my step-grandmother, the Lady,_ I thought her title with such venomous rage._ That woman would condemn my mother to die because she had consorted with those of a lower class_. The fire of my anger was suddenly doused like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over me. Numbness replaced my anger as I turned and left them. I trudged down the road, her feet dragging the entire way.

All I could think about was these people had turned out their own daughter because she helped people of a lower class. Not only that, but they thought Anna was playing at being a doctor. I wanted to scream and rail against the helpless fury I felt surge anew. I stomped my way through the gates and didn't look up until I heard someone thundering my way. I raised my head and prepared to say something scathing to the person.

Caleb was sprinting at me from the cliff side path. A panic-stricken expression was etched on his face. Even before he skidded to a complete stop in front of me, I felt trepidation bubble up.

"Your ma," he panted. "Coughin and wheezin. She can't catch er breath. Ya need ta get home n-"

I didn't even wait for him to finish, I just bolted past him. The entire way up the path, I prayed to any and all Gods who might be listening, _please let her be okay, please_. My stomach churned uneasily and my legs burned with effort as I made it up the last few feet before the house came into view. I took a few steps before I felt the lingering effects of someone's death as if it had clubbed me in the gut. In my mind's eye I saw my mother, perfectly healthy with a shy smile on her face. My father reached out and took her by the hand. Then they were gone.

I felt a yawning hole open inside me. I doubled over on the ground and bit back a screaming sob as my magic roiled inside of me. The pain of the final breath and the ecstasy of the soul's freedom from flesh rolled through my very being. _Too late_, I thought. Tears spilled over and burned my cheeks. _I'm too late, there is no more home to return to_. I sobbed helplessly into the ground and beat my fist against the dirt as I let the weight of my mother's death crash through me.


End file.
